Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways which will be held at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire from June 29 through July 4, 1986. This conference is intended to extend the frontiers of science by fostering free and informal exchange of information among scientists who function at the interface between chemistry and biology. The underlying themes of this conference involve detailed studies of enzymatic reactions and the cofactors involved in these reactions and how the activity of these enzymes and whole metabolic pathways are controlled. This year the conference will have a special emphasis on applications of site-directed mutagenesis for the study of enzyme mechanisms. Included will be analysis of the consequences of amino acid replacements in order to predict the properties of the modified proteins and to evaluate the implications of structural changes for understanding the origins of enzyme catalysis. A balance will be maintained between talks concerned with presentation of detailed experimental results with those dealing with the development of new techniques. In all cases, scheduled speakers have been selected on the basis of their excellence in research and the presentation of significant new advances. The participation in this conference of experts in recombinant DNA techniques, x-ray crystallography, physical organic chemistry, bio-organic chemistry and enzyme mechanisms should result in new and exciting collaborations.